


Sebastian x Dieter

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Dieter is drunk and Sebastian has to deal with him/





	Sebastian x Dieter

Dieter was drunkenly leaning against Sebastian. Arms wrapped tightly around him. As he basically carried him back to their hotel room. Dieter was mostly babbling about anything that came to his mind. Most of the time making off handed remarks about people passing by or random things. Sebastian didn’t really care and was more or less focus on getting, His drunk ass back to their room.

At one point he’d gotten oddly quiet, before shifting and surprising him by pinning him to the wall.”Y-You know,I’ve always found Y-You attractive~” He slurs drunkenly before moving his hands across his body groping him slightly. Sebastian’s eyes widened very surprised by this sudden revaluation.”Really now?” He asks stunned, He nods before almost humping up against him quite ungracefully as he moves to kiss him.

Sebastian quickly puts a stop to it,before turning the tables and pinning him to the wall. Taking control of the situation. Dieter whines pathetically as he struggles.”Sebby that’s not how this is supposed to go!” He says pouting looking at him annoyed. Sebastian leans in with a straight face.”Oh, My bad how is this supposed to go exactly?” He asks kinda curious as to what’d he say.” With me fucking you.” He states rather bluntly leaving Sebastian rather stunned hearing this, as he metaphorically scratches his head trying to figure out what the hell dieter just said to him.

He opens his mouth to say something but stops before looking away and then looking back to him.”I think you’re very mistaken and very drunk.” He states matter of factly. Dieter shakes his head with a small frown.”No, You’re the bitch in this relationship.” Sebastian nearly chokes.”what the fuck did you just say to me!?” He yells before looking around shiftily, and then leaning in towering above him using his hight advantage, making Dieter whimper slightly as he looks down submissively. Sebastian gives a small triumphant smirk.”I don’t think so, I know you Dieter you couldn’t top of your life depended on it, I’ve been with you long enough to understand the type of person you are~”

Dieter glares at him frowning unhappily.”N-no! Y-You are! I’m the tough one, I could take y-you” He states boldly, looking up at him definitely. Sebastian merely shakes his head before laughing and then pinning him to the ground roughly, knee on his back and hands behind him.”1, No you can’t you’re too drunk. 2, You’re the bitch, and I’m the tough one~, 3, I could take you right here and now. If it wasn’t public and you weren’t drunk off your ass.” Dieter whines pathetically struggling weakly.”N-Noooo.” He moans before his breath hitches as Sebastian delivered a hard smack to his backside.”I think you need to shut your mouth, you little brat...” Sebastian then shakes his head, before picking Dieter up but this time carrying him over his shoulder, as he protests loudly.”P-put Me Down!” He says angrily struggling. Sebastian shakes his head.”No, now shut up and stop that...” Dieter hits his back and he flinches.”Make me!”

Sebastian looks at him glaring before getting a dark smile. Well if you insist ~”

Sebastian walked into the hotel room with a happy smile. He not so gently dropped Dieter onto the bed, before locking the door and then going into his own bed laying down, with a smirk as he heard Dieters muffled pleas.  
He looked over at him but then frowns as he sees him crying pathetically. All he’d done was taken his bandanna he’d had on him and stuffed it in this mouth before tying it in place.  
He’d also tied his hands and feet together mostly to stop his struggles, because he might be drunk but that doesn’t stop him from doing some damage to his back.

He gets up and starts to untie him, Dieter doesn’t move as he does this only staying still before curling up when Sebastian finishes removing the gag. Sebastian rolls his eyes figuring he must be salty before his expression melts as he hears him start crying. He sits on his bed and hesitantly puts a hand on his shoulder.”Dieter are you ok?”

Dieter doesn’t answer right away, instead turning and wrapping his arms around sebby pulling him down into a hug cuddling close to him.”N-O....” He answers shakily, burying his face into his chest. Sebastian pats his back lightly.”Why?”

“Because I was bad...and I hurt you...”  
Sebastian shakes his head.”You didn’t hurt me you moron...And it doesn’t really matter ok?”

Dieter shakes his head before climbing on top of him.”Maybe I can make it up to you...” He says before trying and failing to unzip his pants.  
“Hold up! Wait!” He stops him by grabbing his hands.

“Dieter you’re Severely Intoxicated right now! I’d prefer if you were sober...”

Dieter groans unhappily.”But-But...” 

“No buts Dieter...How about we just cuddle?”  
He offers usually he wouldn’t but in this case he needs to stop this from going to far, he needs him sober so he can figure out if he really does like him...He wouldn’t mind because he dose have a thing for him.

Dieter sighs defeatedly before cuddling close to him giving a small sigh of contentment and then promptly passing out.

Sebastian gives a little smile before passing out himself. To tired from the days events.


End file.
